


Fish

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Ruby and Kanan go to the lake.





	Fish

Ruby peered into the depths of the lake. The murky waters covered whatever was in the liquid. Further into the vast lake, Ruby saw shadows of something under the water’s surface. To the side, Kanan is smiling, probably thinking of jumping into the water.

“Come on Ruby! Let’s go in! We have to get across the lake,” Kanan said, a smile on her face.

“I-I don’t know… I don’t exactly like the water…”

“Ruby you literally live in a town that’s close to the ocean. How are you scared of a lake?”

Ruby looked down, fiddling with the fabric of her bathing suit. “I just don’t like the water.”

Ruby turned back to the water. A small head appeared for a split second before going back under. Ruby felt a cold sweat go down her back. A chill down her spine.

“It can’t be that bad!”

“It’s not the water I’m afraid of…”

Kanan looked as if Ruby was about to tell her where a treasure was.

“It… Its the fish I’m afraid of…”

“The… fish?”

“It’s not that they looks scary! They don’t like me and I don’t like them!”

Kanan jumped into the lake before turning to Ruby expectantly. Ruby shook her head.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to go in.”

“Come here!” Kanan yelled to her with her arms spread out, ready for a hug.

Ruby groaned,”F-Fine…”

She took a single step into the water. After standing there for a moment, she grinned.

“Guess it’s not so bad after-”

Ruby felt something touch her foot. Then another tap. And then multiple taps. Soon enough, there were tens maybe hundreds of taps on her feet. The small girl ran out of the water before clutching onto a tree. She let out a screech.

“This is why I don’t go into the water!”

“Huh.”

Kanan stepped out of the water giving the younger girl a hug. “It’s alright, we could, uh, do something else I guess!”

“Preferably without fish.”

“You got it."


End file.
